Ice Cold
by ToaXabineh
Summary: (No slash. Phantom Planet never happened). At sixteen, one would think Danny's powers were done expanding. Not even close. While stuck visiting Vlad with his parents, Danny finds himself going through the freezing cold that accompanies the expanding abilities of one with an ice core. He can handle it on his own, of course...But that doesn't mean Vlad won't help him.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! So, this is my second DP fic! Yay! I got such good feedback on my first DP fic (I even got a review from THE Pearl 84! I was amazed!) that I decided to try writing another oneshot! I'm not sure if I'll write a multi-chap DP fic yet, but who knows? maybe an idea will hit me XD**

 **Anyways, ta-da! My second oneshot for DP XD This fic can be seen as connected to my first DP oneshot "Growing Up", but it can also be a stand-alone fic! All that you need to know is that Phantom Planet never happened, Danny's secret is still a secret, Danny is sixteen years old and both Vlad and Danny have mellowed out a bit XD**

 **Please review and let me know what you think of this story! Also, if anyone knows of any DP fic challenges that're out there, please let me know so I can take a look and maybe try one!**

 **Disclaimer's on my prof.!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Danny had really thought his powers had reached their peak, he _really had_!

But, of course, he'd been wrong.

And that was why he now lay curled up under three heavy blankets, shivering horribly and his teeth chattering. How was it that his ice powers could act up _two years_ after he'd first gotten them?!

And just _why_ did this have to happen _now_?! When they were visiting Vlad! As if being stuck in a house with his number one nemesis wasn't enough!

A shuddering breath left Danny as he curled up tighter, ignoring the strands of raven hair that fell in his face. In his chest, a freezing cold sensation burned, painful and making Danny feel unbearably frigid. Another shaky breath left him, fogging in the air, very much like his Ghost Sense, icing his lips slightly.

Danny tensed when he heard the door begin to open and he sat up stark straight, realizing that it had actually been his Ghost Sense going off. As the door fully opened, Danny already had an ectoblast ready in one hand that was pointed to the door, his other arm keeping him propped up.

Only to find it was Vlad himself in the doorway. Danny blew out a sigh as the ectoblast in his hand faded away, though his eyes, having changed to a vivid, glowing neon green in his slight panic, still remained alight in the darkness of the room. As light from the hallway entered the room, dimly lighting the room, Danny let his body slump slightly.

While usually Danny would be on high alert with Plasmius around, the two had come to a sort of silent agreement in the past two years: whenever Danny and his family visited Vlad's house or Vlad, alternatively, visited Fenton Works, there would be no fighting. Only when the visiting party returned home did the two halfa's return to battling one another.

But for now, Danny knew that Vlad wasn't about to try and blast him, so he could relax.

"V-Vlad." Danny groaned, running a shaking hand through his dark locks. "What're y-you doing here?"

The older halfa raised a brow, seeming to not notice the boy's shivering or chattering teeth yet, even as Danny's question was stammered out.

"Considering I live here, Daniel, that is a foolish question."

Danny sent the man a half-hearted glare, bright green eyes still bright even as light filtered in.

"You know what I mean." The sixteen-year-old retorted, shifting and pulling the blankets up to his shoulders. "I thought everyone would be asleep, you included."

Vlad frowned. Glancing both ways down the corridor, the older halfa stepped into the room, shutting the door behind him and leaving the room in darkness once more. After a moment, a pinkish-red orb of ecto energy formed in one of Vlad's hands, lighting the bedroom.

"I would be, but my room is freezing, as it is right above yours!" Vlad hissed, voice purposefully low in case Maddie or Jack were to pass in the hall (though that was unlikely). "Daniel, I am aware that those who have an ice core such as yourself enjoy lower temperatures, but I would appreciate it if-!"

"It i-isn't my fault! I-I'm not c-controlling it!" Danny defended himself through chattering teeth, drawing the blankets in tighter around himself. "I l-like to keep things at fifty d-degrees, at t-the absolute _least_! I f-feel like a frickin' e-ecto popsicle here!"

Vlad looked taken aback by the teen's declaration. For a minute, the two halfa's stared at each other, Vlad's gaze surprised while Danny only glared at him as he shivered. Frowning, Vlad moved forward, bringing the orb of ecto in his hand closer as to better see the younger halfa. Danny had to suppress the instinct to fire a beam of ecto energy at the man, a fact made known as his eyes flared brighter for a split second. Vlad didn't appear to mind, though, as he sat on the edge of the bed, sharp eyes inspecting Danny.

"Your powers are still expanding? Its been two years-"

"I know, I know!" Danny groaned, head lolling back in exasperation. "It isn't _my_ fault that my stupid ghost side didn't get the message!"

Vlad grimaced. He, too, knew just how painfully uncomfortable it was when one's abilities would expand. Taking in the multiple blankets the teen had gathered and the boy's chattering teeth, Vlad had a good guess at just how cold Danny was in this moment The boy's thin lips were nearly blue and in the dim light from the ecto energy in his hand, Vlad could see frost had gathered on the tips of Danny's raven locks. Reaching forward, the older halfa pushed the blankets away from the teen's arm and took hold of the thin forearm beneath, Vlad's large hand easily wrapping around it entirely. The teen was ice cold, no doubt numb to the bone.

Danny squirmed slightly, uncomfortable with the heavy silence that had fallen and the large hand that was wrapped around his upper arm.

"Uh...What're you doing?"

Glowing red eyes turned to Danny's face, and Danny could see Vlad was mentally debating something, which was usually a bad thing concerning the man who was his nemesis. Finally, Vlad shifted so that he was fully facing Danny, pulling the blankets away from the boy and lifting both hands up, collecting a large amount of pink-red ecto energy. Danny became very much wary, expression becoming cautious.

"Vlad, I swear, if you attack me here I'm gonna- AH!"

The older halfa hadn't attacked him.

He had pushed the ecto energy _into_ _Danny's chest_.

The teen doubled over, acid green eyes wide and mouth agape, all of the oxygen leaving his lungs as his blood turned to fire in his veins, the worst of the searing heat at his ghostly core. He'd gone from frigidly cold to boiling hot within milliseconds, and the sudden change was excruciatingly painful. For a moment, Danny struggled to breathe, hands flying up to his chest where a pink-red glow emanated, his eyes still wide with shock, pain and fear. At his chest, the pink-red glow to the ecto energy had faded away, leaving no trace that it had ever even existed. Finally, Danny managed to drag in a strangled breath, coughing roughly as if he'd just inhaled smoke.

Then slowly, ever so slowly, the searing heat became a soothing warmth. The numbness died from Danny's limbs and his teeth no longer chattered. For the first time in hours, Danny wasn't frozen, he felt... _normal_.

Slowly uncurling, Danny peered up at Vlad with confusion, surprise and curiosity. The man, in return, was regarding Danny apprehensively, waiting to see the result his efforts had wrought.

"W-what-" Danny choked out, coughing once more before he continued. "What was _that_?"

Satisfied that the boy was unharmed, the worry left Vlad's features and he stood, glowing eyes penetrating the darkness as he searched for something.

"I merely injected some of my own ghost core's heat into you, to balance your internal temperature. I know it was painful, but it was necessary if we wish to keep your parents in the dark about out little secret." At Danny's taken aback expression, Vlad chuckled. "Don't look so surprised, Daniel. I've learned a few tricks over the years."

Danny nodded numbly, watching as the older halfa finally found what he had been looking for: an overstuffed armchair. Danny's confusion returned as the man sat.

"You-You're staying?" He managed, still somewhat breathless. Even in the pitch black of night, Danny could see Vlad shrug.

"In all likelihood, I'll probably have to do that again soon. So yes, I'm staying here. Unless you'd rather endanger our secret of being halfa's?"

Danny shuddered at the thought. If his parents found out...

"Get some rest, Daniel. I'll wake you if I need to inject more of my core energy into you."

Vlad's words made Danny hesitate and regard the man suspiciously. Vlad sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Honestly, child, if I planned to hurt or attack you, I would've done it while you were paralyzed from the cold. _Rest_ , Daniel."

The teen hesitated for a moment. He was tired, yes, _very_ tired. But sleeping with his arch nemesis in the room? That didn't sit too well with him. Yet the warmth that had now settled in his bones was so soothing...

Danny didn't remember laying down or drifting off to sleep, nor did he remember that slight, bitter-sweet smile on Vlad's lips.

All Danny was remembered that, for the first time since he'd become a halfa two years ago...he was _warm_.


	2. FANFICTION READ VID NOW ON YOUTUBE! XD

Hey everyone! I'm sorry, this isn't a second chap for the story! I wanted to let you all know that the lovely writer/youtuber **Barely Existent** has done a fanfiction reading vid with this story! So if you like 'Ice Cold' but don't have the time to reread or would rather just listen to someone else read it, I highly suggest you go check the vid out and give Barely Existent some support! She's a really nice and awesome gal, so go listen to her vid and maybe give it a like! If you really love the vid, maybe even send her a message here on and ask her to do some more fanfiction readings!

So...Yup! Go check out the vid, because I personally think it's way cool!

Have an awesome day all you awesome people!


End file.
